The present disclosure relates to a new and improved coupling assembly which may be a clutch and/or brake.
A coupling assembly which is utilized as a brake is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,789. This coupling assembly utilizes a flow of cooling fluid (water) to cool copper wear plates which engage a rotor to retard relative rotation between the rotor and a housing. Other coupling assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,965 and 5,577,581
During use of these coupling assemblies, heat is generated upon operation of the coupling assembly from a disengaged condition to an engaged condition. It has been suggested that components of the coupling assembly may be exposed to a flow of cooling fluid (water) to transfer heat from components of the coupling assembly to the cooling fluid. Even though the components of these coupling assemblies are exposed to a flow of cooling fluid, there tends to be a build up of heat in the components of the coupling assemblies. Under very severe operating conditions, the build up of heat may tend to become excessive at hot spots on components of the coupling assembly.